


[chanting] gay gay homosexual gay

by cryptidhunt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 1983 incident mention, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is traumatized, brief mention of william, cc and elizabeth r dead LMAO, jeremy and mike were childhood friends, jeremy n mike r like in their 20s here, mention of trauma, michael breaks in, michael is traumatized from "the bite", pre-scoop, william is a bad dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidhunt/pseuds/cryptidhunt
Summary: Jeremy begins his shift at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location and a familiar face breaks in.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 32





	[chanting] gay gay homosexual gay

“Another day, another shift,”

Jeremy let out an exaggerated sigh, fumbling with his keys to find the one that’ll open the front entrance to the hell hole of a pizzeria. It was his first day on the job and oh gee, was he excited for it!

Not.

Yeah, sure he used to love the franchise when he was a kid, but that love eventually died down into hatred as he became an adult. He remembered an old establishment he used to go to all the time, ‘Fredbear’s Family Diner,’ with his mother. The pizza was the kind that’d make you lick your greasy fingers and the atmosphere was always blooming with the happiness of children as they would play with each other and watch the golden rabbit and bear perform on stage. It was like living in a fantasy world where worries would melt away. Jeremy didn’t just go there just for the excitement and serotonin, though. He went there for something else. _Someone_ else.

He shook away the memories and went back to focusing on finding the key. Once he reached his goal, he unlocked the doors and entered inside. His gaze immediately shot towards the three animatronics on stage. A blue rabbit with makeup, a chubby brown bear with a bow-tie and top-hat and a chicken wearing a bib and pink shorts. He couldn’t help but feel… uneasy looking at them. As a kid, he loved animatronics, but he sorta just... grew up and realised how creepy they were.

Managing to push down the feeling of their robot eyes locked onto him, he walked past the brightly decorated tables and headed towards his office.

Christ, the office reeked of odor. Jeremy didn’t even need to look around for longer than two seconds to spot empty soda cups, scrunched up pieces of paper and tissues on the floor which he hoped to _God_ were sticky with snot and not something else. The general state of the office was extremely unclean… However, it was cleaner than other places he worked at which was, frankly, upsetting to think about. Plus, it was quite a spacious office! Not exactly something he was used to. Walking over to the office chair, his eyes shifted towards the vents. Why on earth would there be a need for vents in the office? Did the owners not realise how dumb kids are? The little buggers would most definitely crawl inside to hide from their whining parents wanting to take them home. Shaking his head, he decided to not think too much into it. It’s not his problem, so why worry?

He checked the watch on his wrist.

 _Only_ 11:21? Jeremy let out yet another sigh. His shift didn’t start for another 39 minutes. He leaned back in the irritatingly uncomfortable office chair to think of what he should do to make time go quicker. Daydream? Explore? Or maybe--

His thought got cut short once he heard a loud crash, like glass was breaking.

Oh.

Oh no.

_Did someone break in?_

‘No, no. Definitely not,’ Jeremy attempted to stop that train of thought. He hesitantly got up, grabbing the flashlight sitting on the desk in front of him and flicking it on. Carefully, he creeped out of the office and headed to the main hall. Once he reached the end of the main hall, he used his flashlight to light up the area. He shined it on the animatronics who were still in the same position, perfectly still as they should be. Jeremy then started to shine other areas of the room, the ceiling, the walls and then the entrance.

Yep, broken glass. The windows had been broken. This caused Jeremy to panic a little bit, especially once he heard a soft groan. As quick as he could, the bright light coming from his flashlight hit a man dressed all in black laying on the floor on his front, tiny shards of glass surrounding him. “Totally called it,” Jeremy muttered to himself almost silently. He took a few steps towards the man. He couldn’t really identify him since, well, he couldn’t see his face or hair. If he had any.

“Sir,” He started, taking a few more steps forward with the flashlight still shining on him, “Are you okay?” For a moment, he cursed to himself under his breath. ‘Are you okay,’ isn’t the best question to ask someone who was clearly intending on robbing or vandalising the place you work. Either way, it clearly wasn’t that effective of a question since the man only replied in a groan.

The man then pressed his hands on the cold, hard floor to help lift himself up. After a minute or so of struggling and Jeremy just standing there and watching him like an audience, he managed to push himself up and stand up, wobbling a bit causing him to place a hand on his forehead to soothe pain and to help himself focus. Jeremy was still in shock at everything but managed to grasp the courage to come face-to-face with.. . whoever it was.

“Sir,” He repeated, “Are you-,” He paused. Once the man moved the hand away from his own forehead, he stared at Jeremy while squinting as if he was trying to get his vision to focus. Jeremy couldn’t believe it. It… was this really happening? Was this _real_?

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, clearly puzzled and having a problem coming to realize that his childhood friend was standing right in front of him after breaking into the place he worked. Michael said nothing for a moment, and gosh. That moment lasted a lifetime to Jeremy. He just stared at him, clearly not expecting Jeremy to be a nightguard here. He didn’t think anybody would be here, usually night shifts at Freddy joints would only start at 12.

“Jeremy,” Michael started, placing a hand on his cheek, almost to check if it was really him, “I- I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t think anybody would be here, I just-,”

“You’re bleeding.”

Michael moved a hand away from Jeremy’s cheek which now had blood smudged on it. He stared at his hands that were full of blood and bruises. “Oh. Yeah, I guess I am.” Making a big deal of situations was never really something Michael did. Maybe with… one exception.

Jeremy carefully grabbed Michael’s bloody and bruised hand, holding it in his as he made his way back down the main hall and to his office, dragging Michael along with him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
